Turandul's
Turandul's (Pronounced Too-rah-n-dull-s) are merry and playful creatures. In appearance they usually have either purple or light blue eyes. They have a humanoid shape and often like to dress in colourful clothes, but not always. Abilities Turandul's have a broad area of control. Most of them have water and fire based abilities but some others have nature based as well. They are highly athletic and exceed in acrobatics due to their skeletal structure, which consists of lighter, smaller and many more bones than the human skeletal system. They are also excellent brewers of alcohol and other beverages. They are also extremely stealthy, making no noise when they move at all. They are perfect for being assassins. They are excellent trackers being able to see heat, life and ultraviolet. Strengths They are strong in when the sun or moon is shining, when in their area of control (If one has fire ability,it would be standing in fire or lava.), or on either the winter or summer solstice. They are also more strong in a group. Although they generally try to avoid conflict they are surprisingly good at fighting and duelling, especially with staffs, two swords or daggers. Weaknesses They have a weaker bone structure, as was previously mentioned, and they feel excruciating pain when tied up or bind in any way. They also are naturally phobic of small spaces. Also, if stabbed in the left armpit, they will almost instantly disintegrate unless in their area of control. This is because they have a special system in their body called the revivory (Pronounced Reh-viv-or-ee) system. this system is responsible for allowance of going away from their area of control. This pumps around their body whatever thing which might link to their area of control, because they would literally shrivel up if they even stepped out of their area of control. The organ that manages this system (Called the Circumfritiary: Pronounced Cir-cum-fri-sher-ree) is located in the top left area of the body, specifically, next to the left armpit. If this is destroyed and they are not in their area of control, they will have nothing connecting them to that area, so therefore they would die. Also, they can be killed in their area of control. 10 years before the Great Gravitational Revolution, Turandil miners met a strange, silver metal. Whenever they touched it, they instantly vaporised. Whenever they tried to break the rock, it leaked a noxious fume. Whenever they tried to move the rock, it leaked a poisonous liquid. They eventually sealed the cave and named this metal "Many-Death", but humans miners discovered it and decided to call it "Quicksilver". Nothing can prevent a Turandul from instant death at the hands of "Quicksilver". Lore The first Turandil (Singular) emerged from a split rock, which was actually an erupted volcano. The Turandil was called Abraham. After many years of travelling he collapsed from exhaustion underneath a wood nymph's tree. The wood nymph, who was called Miranda, tended to him for many years, and soon, they had children. They were still pure Turandil, but had a fascination for nature. There were five children and each claimed an element; Fire, water, nature, air and ice. After many centuries the bloodline of these children, The Five Children of Creation, mingled and has given us the Turandul's we know today. OIT (Other Interesting Titbits) Turandul's have a natural fascination for Philosophy, Astronomy and Science. They are highly knowledgeable and are always willing to learn more. They are exceedingly good at those subjects. They have a natural flare for alchemy and have invented a special powder they call "Ignition (Pronounced Ig-ni rhymes with lie-tee-on) but humans called it "Gunpowder".They discovered how to pass through solid matter. One Turandul, called Viscount Avrion Sansorce, discovered that most things are actually empty space. The 'atom' was named after him. After that, he discovered a way to pass through solid mass. The amount of energy it would take for another race to do it would kill them, but the Turandul's knew. They invented an orb they called the Gravitionry, which has several replicas today, which they usually swallowed. The Gravitionry would then emit particles of gravitons, but these had a reverse effect. Instead of pulling towards the Gravitionry, they pushed the atoms away. The early forms could only produce a rough sized hole, but later versions scanned the Turandul's genetic code, and positioned the gravitons in such a way that they would push the atoms away in the exact shape of the body then flow back again.They also invented another swallow-orb called the Pigmentiator. It works by identifying the pigments in the background and how many people are looking at it. Then it rearranges the colour pigments in such a way that it matches what other people would see if the Turandul wasn't there. There are specific names for them depending on their abilities. If it is fire they are called Turandal's. Water it is Turandel's and nature Turandil's.